


Why Aren't You Here?

by twdlover1119



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, IT: Chapter Two - Fandom
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Richie Tozier, But he doesn't get a hug, IT: Chapter Two, M/M, Nightmares, Not A Fix-It, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Trauma, character death (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdlover1119/pseuds/twdlover1119
Summary: Richie was playing with Stanley, the pomeranian him and Eddie had adopted, when Eddie walked into their bedroom in their own house and flopped onto the bed they shared together. It was everything Richie had ever wanted; for him and Eddie to be together, live together, and have a perfect life together.I can't write too much of a summary, I don't have any time right now, sorry.
Relationships: Adult richie tozier - Relationship, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Why Aren't You Here?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write anything down, I'm kind of just typing this right now. I know it's short, but it's late, I'm tired, and I still can't sleep, so here we are.

It was night. 

Richie was playing with Stanley, the pomeranian him and Eddie had adopted, when Eddie walked into their bedroom in their own house and flopped onto the bed that they shared together. It was everything Richie had ever wanted; for him and Eddie to be together, live together, have a perfect life together.

Eddie sighed and started complaining about work, but Richie wasn't listening; he was just looking at Eddie as he talked, thinking about the things he loved about him. Which was everything. He smiled and stared while Eddie spoke.

"Richie?"

Richie's thoughts dissolved when Eddie said his name. "What?"

"Are you even listening to me?" Eddie asked.

"No," Richie said, and Eddie rolled his eyes. "I was just thinking about how gorgeous you are."

He leaned in to kiss Eddie. Eddie grabbed Richie's shoulder and pulled him towards himself. Richie slid his arms arond Eddie's waist and as the kiss became more intense, his glasses kept hurting his face more and more.

"Okay, okay," he pulled away. "Hold on."

"What?"

"My glasses, gimme a sec..." He turned the other way and put his glasses in the drawer beside their bed. He turned back around, smiling, but he yelled as soon as he turned around and saw Eddie impaled, that damn spider claw right through his chest, sticky dark blood oozing everywhere. 

"Richie..."he whimpered. 

"Eddie, what...how?" Tears ran down his face and he closed his eyes tight, hoping it wasn't real. 

When he opened his eyes, he was staring at the dark ceiling of his room, sweating and panting. His hair clung to his forehead and tears wet his cheeks. He pulled his knees to his chest and sat there sobbing, staring at the empty spot next to him in bed that Eddie never would fill.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
